I remember the first time I saw you
by Roza-Maria
Summary: "Je me souviens de la première fois que je t'ai vue... tu devais avoir dans les treize ans." 1706, Nassau. Première rencontre de Charles Vane et Eleanor Guthrie aux yeux de Charles. "Eleanor. C'est donc ça ton nom, fillette. Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni d'où tu sors, mais quelque chose me dit qu'on se reverra, toi et moi."


**Coucou les amis :D**

 **Voici un petit OS tout petit sur Black Sails, un petit retour en arrière dans mes OS quotidien sur eux, c'es une scène que j'avais déjà plus où moins écrite dans mon OS "Shot In The Dark" mais de manière assez flou et surtout aux yeux d'Eleanor, et comme j'ai écrit "Shot In The Dark" pendant le visionnage de la saison 3, il n'est pas très cohérent. J'ai donc pensée qu'il valait mieux la réécrire, de manière directe et plus détaillée, et cette fois-ci aux yeux de Charles.**

 **Cet OS là reprend donc la toute première rencontre de Charles et Eleanor, mentionné dans l'épisode 8 de la saison 1, quand Charles dit l'avoir vu pour la première fois sur la plage alors qu'elle n'avait que 13 ans. J'ai donc écrit cette fameuse scène :)**

 **Comparée à ce que je fais d'habitude sur Black Sails, cet OS est vraiment très, très court, considérer cela comme un bonus au projet d'origine :D il peut y en avoir d'autres, des petits bonus comme ça, des petit retour en arrière à l'avenir pendant que je continuerai la grosse analyse de la série :D**

 **J'espère que ce petit bonus vous plaira donc et si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! :D**

 **Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

 _ **"Je me souviens de la première fois que je t'ai vue... tu devais avoir dans les treize ans."**_

Charles Vane, Saison 1, Episode 8.

* * *

 _Île_ _de New Providence, Nassau._

 _1706, 9 ans avant les évènements de la saison 1._

Il passa la pierre sur le long de son épée, l'aiguisant, la préparant au combat. Il aurait pu la donner à Henry, leur armurier, comme le faisait chacun des membres de l'équipage du _Queen's Anne Revenge,_ mais il aimait s'occuper lui-même de ses armes. Quelque chose que Teach le lui avait bien enseigné. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.

Charles leva les yeux de la lame de son sabre, promenant son regard autour de lui. C'était un moment tranquille. Et bruyant à la fois, comme à chaque fois. Il était assis sur une caisse de bois qui faisait office de siège, sur le sable, en plein milieu de leur campement, devant sa tente tout près du feu de camp éteint à cette heure-ci. La plupart des hommes dormaient encore. La mâtiné était bien avancé, mais pour presque tout les pirates sur cette plage, la nuit de sommeil ne faisait que commencer.

Charles inspira profondément la fumée du cigare qu'il avait entre les dents, aiguisant sa lame, encore. Il se sentait fatigué aussi. La nuit avait été mouvementée pour lui comme pour les autres, mais il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à dormir. Pas plus que Teach, d'ailleurs, qui avait brillé par son absence dans le campement au levé du soleil. Mais personne ne se posait de questions. Le capitaine faisait ce qu'il voulait, où il le voulait. Il reviendrait quand il aura fini ses affaires.

Il regarda autour de lui, observant l'eau bleue verte de la mer en contrebas, ses yeux s'attardant sur chaque passant qui traînait sur la plage. Il n'était pas à encore fait à cet endroit. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils étaient installés à Nassau. Teach lui avait parlé de cet endroit un millier de fois. Lui disant à quel point cette île était différente de toute celles qu'ils avait visités, que c'était une ville où les hommes pouvait être libres et faire ce que bon leur semblait, loin des lois anglaises, loin de la honte et des chaînes, qu'elles soit visibles où non. Charles devait admettre qu'à force d'en entendre parler de façon aussi énigmatique sans jamais poser les pieds sur ce tas de sable, il avait commencé à croire que Teach avait finalement son grain de folie et que Nassau n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Comment un tel lieu pourrait-il exister, après tout ?

Mais il y a trois mois, Teach avait reçu une lettre. Une lettre qu'il avait lu, figé, les traits raidis. La minute suivante, il s'était avancé sur la plage d'Ocracoke et avait ordonné à tout ses hommes de plier bagage. Le _Queen's Anne Revenge_ prenait la route de Nassau. Quand Charles avait entendu cela, il se demandait si il allait enfin voir cette fameuse île dont Teach lui parlait depuis qu'il l'avait recueilli, enfant, où bien si Teach allait leur montrer un visage qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître.

Mais au final, cette île existait bel et bien. Il devait admettre que lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le port, il n'était pas certain de quoi penser. La baie était impressionnante, certes. Large et ovale, l'eau y était peu profonde, suffisamment pour permettre à des navires de se poser tranquillement dans la baie, mais qui aurait rendu les batailles navales compliqué. Un fort imposant veillait sur la droite de l'île, et le port en lui-même rappelait à la fois qu'autrefois, cet endroit avait eu un gouvernement qui l'avait civilisé et construit, tout en montrant bien qui était aux commandes désormais par son état pitoyable, laissé à l'abandon.

Teach lui avait fait visité les lieux, après avoir parlé à de vieux amis qui tout comme lui, regrettant la disparition de Henry Avery, l'un de ceux qui avait aidé à fondé cet endroit avec Teach et des certains Sam Bellamy et Benjamin Hornigold. Et plus Charles avait avancé dans les lieux, plus il était à la fois séduit et réticent. Tout semblait trop civilisé ici. Cela ne lui plut pas, aux premiers abords. Nassau était bien plus grande que tout les villages de pécheurs qu'il appréciait habituellement, bien plus grande que la plage déserte d'Ocrakoke où il avait passé l'essentiel de sa jeunesse auprès de Teach, mais Nassau était malgré tout bien plus petite que Port-Royal où Kingston. Il avait cependant rapidement compris à quel point l'apparence civilisée de Nassau était une farce. La nuit, le vrai visage de ce lieu se révélait, le sang s'échauffait, et il valait mieux alors tenir son sabre dans sa main si on voulait tenir jusqu'au matin. C'était bestial. Dangereux. Un terrain que Charles connaissait bien, un terrain dans lequel il excellait, un terrain qui lui plut immédiatement.

Cela dit, il ne saurait toujours pas dire si il aimait ce lieu où non. Mais Teach en semblait fier et absolument pas décidé à partir. La mort d'Avery changeait la donne, et ils avaient besoin d'un autre chef sur place en plus. Il avait rapidement rencontré Bellamy et Hornigold. Des hommes de l'âge de Teach, le premier assez plaisant, bien que semblant légèrement psychotique, et le deuxième bien trop moralisateur et trop calme au goût de Charles.

Il souffla sur sa lame, la débarrassant de la crasse et de la rouille qui la rendait moins efficace, et repris la pierre afin de continuer à l'aiguiser. Il se demandait ce que Teach comptait réellement faire, désormais. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il avait l'intention de rester à Nassau. Charles n'était pas certain de s'en réjouir. Il aimait être en mer. Il aimait la chasse. Rester sur une île à pourrir sur place ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Cela semblait être un endroit intéressant. Peut-être. Mais dans l'immédiat, il ne voyait rien à Nassau qui pourrait le retenir plus que quelques semaines. Et cela faisait déjà des mois. Des mois où Teach réglait des choses sur lequel il restait vague.

Plus le temps passait, plus il s'impatientait. Sa place n'était pas ici. Sa place était sur un navire, sur l'océan. Tout lui manquait. Le pont glissant, toujours à tanguer. Les cordes rêches sous les mains et la sensation de vide sous ses pieds qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il grimpait le cordage pour monter sur les mats. La sensation qu'il avait entre les mains lorsqu'il déployait une voile avec ses hommes. Le contact sur le bois de la barre qu'il prenait quelques fois. L'odeur de la mer, jamais aussi forte que lorsqu'on était entouré d'elle. Le vent, jamais aussi puissant qu'en pleine mer. L'excitation quand un combat s'annonçait. L'adrénaline quand il débutait, l'énergie quand il était en court et la satisfaction quand il était terminé et qu'ils en sortait victorieux. Le goût du rhum dans la calle du navire, le soir, avec quelques bougies allumés et un des hommes qui chantait et jouait d'un quelconque instrument. Le goût du rhum n'était jamais le même en mer. Il semblait toujours plus fort que sur le sable.

La seule chose qu'il préférait à terre, c'était le cigare. Toujours galère de fumer un cigare en mer avec le vent sur le pont, et l'eau qui fuitait toujours dans la calle. Ça et les filles, bien sur. Jamais de femmes sur les navires, c'était une règle. Cela dit, elles lui manquaient moins qu'à ses frères, qui se rendaient au bordel dès leur arrivée à terre.

Charles prit son cigare et inspira jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une miette de tabac et qu'il soit entièrement consumé, en jetant le bout sur le sable. Il soupira, regardant négligemment autour de lui, sans rien chercher à fixer de particulier. Il observait les gens. Les marchands qui s'aventuraient d'un pas prudent dans les campements pirates, regardant autour d'eux avec méfiance. Bandes de cons. Si un des hommes de cette plage pouvait les détrousser, voir les tuer, il ne s'en priverait pas, qu'il fasse jour où nuit. C'était stupide de venir ici. Mais c'était leurs choix, à eux d'en assumer les conséquences.

Quelque chose attira alors son attention parmi les quelques dizaines de pirates et de marchands qui marchait entre les campements. Une tête blonde. Une petite tête blonde, plus précisément. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, mais la tête en question se faufilait entre les corps, et il ne parvenait qu'à l'entr'apercevoir. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, elle sorte de la foule et continue de s'avancer, toute seule.

Une gosse. Une gamine. Ce n'était pas rare qu'il y ait des enfants sur la plage. Des orphelins, crasseux et voleurs, qui cherchait à survivre comme il pouvait, faisant les poches des passants. Presque toujours des garçons, même si quelques filles était déjà aperçues. Mais elles était la plupart du temps malignes et évitait de se montrer. Allez savoir ce qui pourrait se passer.

Sauf que cette gamine-là n'avait rien à voir avec ces morveux. Elle n'était pas pauvre. Ni orpheline, ça se voyait à ses vêtements. Elle portait une jolie petite robe de coton blanc avec un haut beige en dentelles. Elle était coiffée de façon précise, même si le vent décoiffait ses fins cheveux blonds qui se dispersait derrière elle. Elle était toute jeunette. Douze où treize ans, il aurait dit.

Charles suivit la gamine du regard, délaissant son poignard. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait du mal à détourner le regard. Cette gosse était-elle complètement stupide où inconsciente du danger ? Elle marchait d'un pas décidé, colérique même aurait-il dit, ses petits bras croisés autour d'elle, fixant le chemin devant elle d'un air fier et furieux. Comme si elle n'avait pas la moindre conscience des menaces autour d'elle. Où bien qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle passa dans plusieurs campements pirates, et il vit que pas mal d'hommes, ceux qui étaient assez éveillés, regardait la gamine blonde aussi. Tous ne devaient pas avoir des idées très pures en tête. Pour la plupart des hommes, à cet âge-là, elle était déjà une femme.

Elle continua à avancer, avant de finalement s'arrêtez à quelques mètres en face de lui, laissant retomber ses petits bras le long du corps, fixant l'océan d'un air où la détermination prit le pas sur la colère. Elle fixait la mer comme si elle voulait la conquérir. Où comme si elle lui appartenait déjà. Comme si chaque grain de sable qu'elle effleurait lui appartenait déjà. Charles fronça légèrement les sourcils, et un demi sourire apparût sur ses lèvres. D'où sortait cette gosse ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu, jusque ici. Hors, une petite tête farouche comme celle-là, on la remarquait forcément.

Elle resta debout un long moment à fixer la mer, et il fut incapable de détourner les yeux de cette gamine. Elle avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Elle était habillée comme une petite anglaise bien éduquée, mais avait un feu dans le regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez personne. La petite baissa les yeux le temps d'une seconde, les sourcils froncés, comme si elle réfléchissait. A sa manière de conquérir le monde ? Allez savoir pourquoi, il en était certain.

La petite releva alors les yeux, plus tournée sur le côté, et son regard se planta directement dans le sien. Il fut pris au dépourvu le temps de quelques secondes. Il n'avait jamais vu de tels yeux. Deux fentes vertes, aiguisées et fines, le fixant tel un chat suspicieux. C'est cela, oui. Les yeux du même vert, de la même méfiance, de la même arrogance et la même fierté que ceux d'un chat. Quelques secondes passèrent, et alors qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle détourne les yeux, il eut la surprise de voir qu'elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, continuant à le fixer en retour, droit dans les yeux. D'habitude, les petites filles fuyaient quand elles le voyaient. Quand elles voyaient n'importe quel pirate, en réalité. C'était du bon sens. Cette gamine là n'avait-elle donc aucun instinct de survie ?

A moins que ce ne soit du courage. Un courage bien téméraire, pour son âge.

Elle continua de le fixer, la tête penchée alors, et plus les minutes passèrent, plus Charles était impressionné. Aucune peur dans ces prunelles. Aucune crainte. Du défi. De la provocation. De la certitude. La certitude qu'elle était plus forte que lui. Cette morveuse, pas plus haute que trois pommes, semblait persuader qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de le craindre parce qu'elle gagnerait face à lui. Face à n'importe qui. Il se retenait de sourire, légèrement ébahi. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel regard. Chez personne.

Une certaine curiosité flottait aussi dans ses yeux et au bout de quelques minutes, un petit sourire en coin apparût sur ses traits, le prenant encore plus au dépourvu. Qui était cette gamine, bordel ? Elle était folle. A croire qu'elle cherchait vraiment le provoquer. Pas la moindre once de peur dans son regard, juste cette lueur de défi, voir de moquerie. Est-ce qu'une gamine de 12 ans était réellement en train de se moquer de lui juste en le regardant ?

Charles fronça les sourcils et la regarda de haut en bas et ne retint plus son sourire. Il fallait avoir du courage, déjà, pour oser s'aventurer seule sur une plage entourée d'hommes qui ne rêvait que d'une chose quand on était une jeune fillette de douze où treize ans, vous violer et continuer à faire ce que bon vous semblez de votre corps. A moins que ce ne soit de la stupidité. Mais plus il regardait cette fillette, plus il acquis la certitude qu'elle était tout sauf stupide.

\- Eleanor !

La fillette leva les yeux au ciels, exaspérée, à l'entente de cette voix et détourna son regard de Charles pour regarder derrière elle. Il en fit de même et vit alors un homme de peau noir qu'il avait déjà aperçu plusieurs sur la plage, généralement accompagné d'un homme plus petit qui apparemment dirigeait le commerce de l'île. Un certain Guthrie, si sa mémoire était bonne. A chaque fois qu'il voyait cet homme sur la plage, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il faisait tâche dans le décor. Lui, c'était un pur anglais comme il avait pu en voir à Port-Royal où à Kingston. Un anglais pourri jusqu'à la moelle, qu'il aurait bien aimé égorgé juste pour le principe de la soi disante liberté de cette île. Mais Teach le lui avait déconseillé de le faire. Il en avait rit, disant qu'il tuerait bien lui-même cette sous-merde de Guthrie, mais qu'ils pourrait facilement avoir une révolte sur les bras à gérer ensuite. C'était cet homme qui faisait le commerce à Nassau, et les pirates en dépendaient pour survivre.

L'homme à la peau noir s'approcha de la petite, le regard furieux, désapprobateur mais surtout terriblement inquiet, regardant autour de lui d'un air presque paniqué. L'homme n'était pas stupide. Si il était en charge de la petite, il savait ce qu'elle venait de risquer à s'aventurer seule sur la plage. Il savait qu'il se cachait un prédateur en chaque homme et que ce genre de petites créatures en était les proies parfaites. Le regard de l'homme s'attarda sur lui quelques minutes, et la colère qui s'y installa fut incandescente.

 _Ce n'est pas moi que tu devrais craindre pour elle,_ pensa Charles, ricanant intérieurement. Il n'aurait jamais touché à cette petite. Contrairement à bien des hommes, les gamines ne l'intéressaient pas. Et il n'hésitait pas à égorger ceux qui les aimaient de cette façon. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la sensation d'être un enfant abusé. Ce n'est pas lui dont il devrait se méfier. Mais de bien des autres sur la plage. Et en particulier un qui était à quelques pas derrière la petite, la regardant comme si elle était une délicieuse petite sucrerie qui lui était destinée.

Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué le moins du monde, trop occupée à le regarder, lui. Mais Charles l'avait vu. Et il s'était bien tenu prêt à intervenir. Il aurait fait ça pour n'importe quel enfant de cette plage. Mais l'idée qu'on puisse s'en prendre à cette gamine là en particulier l'avait rendu furieux, l'espace d'une seconde. Il ignorait d'où elle sortait, mais il avait la certitude que perdre quelqu'un comme elle serait dommage. Plus que dommage. Impensable. L'homme le connaissait. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il était là, mais il avait déjà montré à ceux de cette île qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'emmerder. Lui ne connaissait pas cette raclure et il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il savait cependant qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit. Charles s'en occuperait personnellement, ce soir. Il était curieux de voir comment cette merde allait réagir face à un homme et non pas à un enfant.

L'homme passa son bras autour de la petite en la sermonnant visiblement, la poussant loin de la plage, et la fillette se contenta de faire une moue colérique, se laissant emporter de mauvaise grâce. Tandis qu'il la poussait bon gré mal gré en haut de la plage, elle se retourna pour lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil, les sourcils froncés, visiblement mécontente d'avoir été interrompu dans son petit jeu. Charles lui rendit son regard qu'elle ne lâcha pas avant de disparaître complètement de la plage, emportée dans la ville.

Il ne put alors s'empêcher de rire, secouant la tête, fixant l'endroit où la petite avait disparu avec l'homme qui devait être son serviteur. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'une gamine toute petite et frêle le regarderait de cette façon… il en aurait rit. Même un adulte n'aurait pas osé lui jeter un tel regard. Si un homme l'avait fait, il aurait du se battre contre lui. Charles ne laissait pas passer ce genre de provocation. Mais une gamine ? Une petite fille ? Il en était ébloui. Et sincèrement impressionné.

 _Eleanor. C'est donc ça ton nom, fillette. Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni d'où tu sors, mais quelque chose me dit qu'on se reverra, toi et moi._

Charles sourit en prenant alors du tabac dans sa poche afin de se rouler un autre cigare. Oh oui, il ne manquerait pas de la revoir, cette gamine. Il avait hâte, même. Etrangement, il ne ressentait plus du tout la moindre envie de quitter l'île.

Nassau lui apparaissait nettement plus intéressante, tout à coup.


End file.
